Along Came His Butler
by Hesperides
Summary: When Malfoy shows up to another year at Hogwarts with his golden-haired, golden-eyed butler, questions are raised.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series or the Fullmetal alchemist series. They belong to their respective authors. I make no money off this fanfiction….**

**A/N: Please don't hate me….**

**Part 1**

The Hogwarts Express swayed gently underfoot as it sped through another unknown countryside. It's passengers where all excited, eager young voices buzzing as friends met up again to discuss the news of the summer. Harry stood awkwardly in the middle of a corridor, hands clutched around his and Hermione's luggage, while Ron slouched beside him.

"Where could she be?" The red head murmured. "We've only been on for five minutes, and she demands to go to the washroom to fix her hair…"

Harry snorted, bemused. It was obvious that their friend was slowly moving past girlhood into a beautiful young woman. God, what were he and Ron to do about it?

"Eh, well, she said she wouldn't take long," He pointed out, before stepping aside to allow a group of first years through. "Come on, not everyone is like you, some people really do care about appearances, you know."

Ron reached down and ruffled his hair (his friends had grown a good few inches than him, to Harry's alarm.) jokingly,

"Hey, out of the two of us, who woke up this morning and decided not to comb his hair?"

Harry grinned back,

"I've heard it looks 'rugged,'" he replied. Just as Ron opened his mouth to retort, Hermione bustled into sight, snatching her bags from Harry with a distracted 'thanks'.

"I have just met the most fascinating person!" She exclaimed. "Come on, let's find an compartment." She strode forward. Behind her, Ron turned to Harry.

"Do you find her hair any different?"

They followed Hermione down the long train as she filled them in on her story.

"I was just getting out of the bathroom when I bumped into this boy-"

"He was in the girls' bathroom?" Ron exclaimed. Hermione rolled her eyes, and flipped her hair.

"No, Ron, I said, I was just getting out of the bathroom when I saw him. Anyhow, he was about our age, I think, but a bit short. Only, I've never seen him before." She glanced back at the boys. "Ever heard of something like this?" They both shook their heads.

"I thought so. I've read _Hogwarts: A History_, seven times, and never does it mention transfer students or a case where a student was introduced in the middle of the year. But that's not the strangest bit." She paused looking back.

"Oh?" Harry asked. "What else has caught your eye? His dazzling smile? His pimple less visage-"

"_Harry_. He had yellow eyes."

Harry stopped, and stared.

"Say again?"

"Yellow eyes? Are you sure it wasn't a trick of the light, Hermione?" Ron asked as well.

The girls shook her head impatiently.

"I know what I saw. Yellow-you know what that means?"

"A werewolf at Hogwarts." Harry breathed.

"Right, why do you think-oh, here a compartment that's empty," Ron said, reaching over to slide a door open, just as a voice piped up in interruption.

"Oi, Potter!" The trio turned, yes, it was time for another Malfoy confrontation.

"Blimey, it's only been ten minutes, I swear-" Ron muttered, disgusted.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry blurted. The blond haired boy smiled, an easy, slow small and tilted his head, regarding the three. To everyone's surprise, instead of addressing Harry, he turned to Ron, who's hand was still on the door of the compartment.

"Weasley," He said flately, "That's our compartment."

"Says who?" Ron declared in outrage. Hermione bit her lip as she frowned.

"_Well_," Malfoy drawled, slowly "I have a reservation. He slid pushed past Harry and slid the door open, revealing neat rows of black trunks.

"Also, all my stuff are here."

Harry gaped at the sheer amount of possessions in the compartment as Hermione stiffened beside him.

"Why all this? We're off to school, not some bloody fancy hotel." Ron blurted.

"Ron-" Hermione started, only to think better of it. Malfoy smirked again.

"You're right, this is a lot. Probably more than you've got at your dump, all twenty of you combined, Weasley."

Ron spluttered in outrage.

"You-you!" He stepped forward, and swung blindly at the blond one, aiming for Malfoy's face. Before Harry could reach forward, a flash of gold appeared, and suddenly, Ron's fist was clenched in a gloved hand. Ron wheeled back in surprise, and before he could fall, Harry caught him. As his friend struggled to his feet, Harry surveyed the figure that had just arrived. It was a boy about their age, only with a more diminuitive stature. Dressed in a rather Victorian style trench jacket, he had on white gloves. His long blond hair was gold, compared to Malfoy's bleached white, and it was braided carefully. Wide, golden eyes stared out at him from an angular, regal face. Beside him, Harry heard Hermione gasp.

"Hey!" Ron cried, "What was that for, mate?" Ignoring him, the blond turned towards Malfoy, and scanned him.

"Are you unhurt, Mr. Malfoy?" His tone was calm, his voice rich and cultured. Malfoy shook his head impatiently. He smiled at the trio.

"To answer your question, this is Edward, my butler." Said butler nodded at them, coldly.

"Is he-" Hermione scanned Edward's eyes. Malfoy noticed where she was looking, and smirked.

"He is indeed a werewolf. Only half though. Quite a rare breed, these Halflings are. Well, anyways that ridiculus Headmaster has finally seen sense, and allowed me to bring him along."

Harry snorted.

"So you dragged your nursemaid here?" Malfoy's eyes flared.

"Edward is-" He began, only to be stopped with a tap on the shoulder by his butler.

"If I may, sir?" The boy asked. Malfoy hesitated, then nodded. Edward turned to the trio, and bowed.

"I am merely an assistant to Mr. Malfoy as well as a tutor. As a member of a most illustrious and pristiegious line, it is his duty to learn the crafts of a nobleman. I have worked with the Malfoys for many years that Mr. Malfoy senior has seen it fit to send me to educate his son on the other things required of one of his station. Please, do not confuse me as anything else." At the end of that litany, he stepped back, behind Malfoy.

"So you see, children? I have affairs I must learn. No more time to play with you all!" And with a shooing motion of his hand, the heir of the house of Malfoy slammed the compartment door in their faces.

"….well." Harry turned to a red-faced Ron, and a blushing Hermione. "That was interesting…"

**End of Part 1**

**Hehehehehe… so….any suggestions? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series or the Fullmetal alchemist series. They belong to their respective authors. I make no money off this fanfiction….**

**A/N: I have no idea why Ed talks like a posh British lady, but for all intents and purposes, let's say that he's grown…..? But, yay, Sebastian is awesome, of course, and I really didn't mean for our favourite alchemist to turn out sounding like him. Oops! Hope you all enjoy!**

**To:**

**9lives8secrets: Hope the background story was satisfying; let me know if I forgot something-I probably did. Something really important, and absolutely pivotal to the story….**

**YellowWomanOnTheBrink: Thanks for the encouragement and the input. Yep, I can't really bash anybody-I haven't read the books in so long. I hope this Ed was paranoid enough, but I'm not really god at maintaining a paranoid Ed….hmmm…have to see. Anyhow, I don't plan on any pairings…technically, I don't really have anything planned out yet, but will see where story takes me. **

**DemonRailly: Your tentativeness is commendable good fellow….don't worry, no yaoi, no romance whatsoever. Hope you enjoy further chapters.**

**99DenmonChick99: Thanks for your support, hope you'll continue to enjoy further chapters. **

**Cheers to you wonderful people who reviewed! **

**I'm probably forgetting to mention something again…. All will be explained….**

**Part 2**

Ed grunted as he lifted the last of his charge's trunk down the winding staircase that led to the Slytherin common rooms. Sighing, he deposited it in the corner of Malfoy's dorm room, before straightening. _Playing nursemaid to the wizards brats….damn Mustang for thinking up something like this…._ He mused to himself as he combed a hand through his hair. He had just returned from a vacation in Risembol after leaving a recovering Al in Winry's care. Of course, something just had to spring up in his absence, something like crossing to another world to spy on and possibly eliminate a dark wizard.

_Wizards!_ Ed harrumphed. It was just so backwards and strange and primitive…almost. And their beliefs of dark and light magic and an actual dark lord who wanted to conquer the world. But of course, Amestris couldn't let that happen, as the Gate had complained, and so one of their officers was detached to deal with the issue. Ed, as the most _qualified_, had been selected. Selected and sent across the dimensions to go undercover as a butler for a family with ties to the dark lord. Going to Hogwarts with the younger Malfoy, had of course been what happened next. The school was known for drawing all sorts of suspects in the brewing war of the wizards.

It was incredibly boring, so far. The Malfoys were extremely dysfunctional, and had little elf things running around while they did their evil, dastardly deeds. Plus it was rather obvious that they had plans of eliminating the Potter child. Ed wondered about Potter as he slid out of the common room and strode towards the great hall. It was evident from their first meeting that he was pretty average- beyond that, Ed couldn't get anything else. Not that he was supposed to worry, Ed knew, as Potter wasn't part of the assignment. _Get in there, find this Voldemort, and….dispose of him,_ Mustang had smirked. _You want me to kill someone,_ Ed had demanded. _No, killing him is easy enough, seeing he's already dead._

Part of Ed admitted though, that it was a rather….educational mission. The world of the wizards was hidden from that of the ordinary humans. They were an interesting culture, and it was almost like a challenge to Ed, to see if he could blend in well enough. _Mmmm, 7__th__ century Xing tapestries, _he musedas he walked through the silent corridors._ But where was the great hall?_

"May I help you?" It was a high, sneering, condescending tone. Ed whirled around, to find himself faced with a tall, wraith-like man. He was sallow and gaunt, greasy black hair hanging to his shoulders. _Ahhh….someone from his debriefing….a teacher. Allegiances? Uhh…_Ed was unsure-given only fifteen minutes with the report, he barely had anytime to memorize anything besides the important tidbits about the state of the wizarding world. But this man was important, he knew.

"I was merely finding my way down to the great hall, sir. My employer is awaiting me…" He said, gently, waiting for what the other man would say.

"And your employer is….?" The man asked, his eyes staring deep into Ed's.

"The young master Malfoy. I am here as his butler." He replied evenly. The other man's eyebrow rose for a flash of a moment, showing confusion, before settling back into its familiar, blank state. _Ohhh, my dear sir, you are good!_ Ed crowed. It would be interesting to see how this played out. The other man nodded, and swept past Ed.

"I am heading there myself. Perhaps you would follow me?" He asked.

Ed bowed his head, before stepping quickly behind him. The duo passed several more antique looking corridors that even Ed grew bored, and wondered if the man had anything to say. It was several minutes of silence, before the other man actually spoke, startling the blonde out of his musings.

"Tell me, I was aware that your kind was outlawed from more _public_ areas on the grounds that there are children here."

It took a moment before Ed figured out what he had meant. Due to his golden eyes, he was immediately singled out as a werewolf, (they had those here!) as apparently, it had been a genetic trait. Only, when asked why he hadn't transformed at the full moon, he had gone a bit into detail about how he was only half were.

"_And so, my mother, in her despair came upon a handsome gentleman with golden eyes and hair. As a muggle, she had no way of knowing who he was. They married, and lived happily for three years before I was born. All the time, my father struggled with hiding who he was. When my mother had me however, there was no more concealing it. He left, and my mother wilted away. I later found my way into wizarding society when a minister chanced upon me. I was only allowed to wander as I have proven that I cannot transform." He paused, and looked at the three Malfoys. "I do hope that none of this troubles my lords and lady….?" _

_It was, of course, Draco who spoke first. _

"_So what, exactly is the point of being a werewolf if you can't transform?" _

_Ed's gaze traveled to the small, old, wooden wardrobe in the corner of the drawing room. It was easily three meters wide, made of heavy chestnut. _

"_If I may….?" He gestured toward the thing. "A demonstration?" _

_Malfoy senior nodded his head. Ed walked over to the wardrobe, examining it. Pressing a white gloved finger to it, he lifted his right hand, and punched it all the way through the thing, before withdrawing his arm, leaving a hole straight through the side of the wardrobe. He looked back at the Malfoys. _

_A single smirk appeared on Draco's face. Ed groaned. _

"_Good, now, with father's permission, you will teach me the techniques of hand combat. _

_Of course, Malfoy senior had agreed. _

Sliding mournfully out of his thoughts, Ed wondered if the man in front of him had something against werewolves, or if he was just this rude to everyone. He took a moment to answer the question.

"I am only half werewolf, if that _is _what you mean sir. The ministry knows I do not transform, and thus have deemed me safe. If you do have any other doubts, please direct your questions towards the young Lord Malfoy, I am certain he will be happy to give you an answer Mr…?"

The man in front of him nodded, and replied,

"Snape. Professor Severus Snape. Head of Slytherin. And I do believe I will be speaking with my pupil about this matter."

Ed reeled back. _Head of House. So most likely a dark supporter. Sounded like he was familiar with the Malfoys. A death eater? Most likely._ Someone very useful to get close to then, but after Ed fully figured out what Snape was actually doing.

The two continued walking, until they reached the gilded doors of the great hall. Ed took a breath, and slid in after Snape. They entered a large chamber, thousands of candles floating over under what seemed to be a darkened sky. There were four large tables, each filled with rows of black robed children. At the head of the chamber, was the staff table, raised slightly over the other four. In the middle, Dumbledore.

The old wizard was a famous light supporter, yet Ed knew he wasn't just a concerned old man. He had to have his wits about him to have danced around Voldemort for so long. Although it wasn't necessary to keep who he was from Dumbledore, Ed had a feeling that things would be much less complicated this way, and Mustang had agreed. Startled, the blue eyes turned on Ed. They were kind and speculating, and Ed felt a shudder run through him, until the old man turned away to talk to a women at his left. Snape strode down the aisle to take his place at the table, ignoring the looks of fear from the students.

Casting around, Ed looked for Malfoy. He knew of the four houses of Hogwarts, the rivalries between the lions and the snakes, and how Potter was one of the Gryffindors. Turning his head to the left, he saw the table, with red and gold. After that, the eagles, with blue and silver, the badgers' yellow and black, and finally, the poison green banner of Slytherin. Smoothly, he walked down the aisle, ignoring the looks and mutterings passed behind him, until he spotted Malfoy's blonde head. Quietly, he stepped behind the boy, and tapped him on the shoulder.

Malfoy turned, face scrunched, before he noticed who it was. The features relaxed.

"Ahh, so you're here. Did you finish unpacking?" He inquired, fingering a buttered roll.

"Indeed, sir, you'll find that your dormitory is in order." He replied. He had no idea where he picked up the stuffy way of talking-but it was incredible how much polite manners and loyal outlook could get you….

"Good!" Malfoy grinned.

"Oi, Draco, who's 'at?" It was a pudgy girl with trimmed brown locks. Ed looked quizzically down at Malfoy, wondering how he would answer. It was known that the Malfoys had practically ruled Slytherin House, and the younger Malfoy didn't look the type to follow. He had the same look in his eye that he himself had when he was hunting for the Philosopher's Stone. Not determination, exactly, rather a fear of giving up.

"This," Draco gestured to the table at large, "is my butler, Edward. He'll here on account of Father wanting me to learn more statecraft and all that nonsense in case I ever need to take over the estate. As if we'll need to though. Why, in the next few years, we'll be all doing whatever we wanted, the Ministry be damned…." He trailed off.

"Anyhow, he'll be staying in the common room. Try not to notice him too much though. You may wait behind me. Be on hand to attend me," He drawled.

Ed stood a bit behind the other blonde and watched as the others turned back to their food, back some gazes lingered, and Ed knew that they were judging him just as he tried to see who they were. Malfoy was obviously too sure and cocky, certain of his houses' allegiance to him and the dark. But the truth was painfully obvious too. Unless the dark lord fell for good, Draco was king here.

Up on the staff table, Dumbledore had cleared his throat, beginning a speech that had all but the Slytherin table enraptured. Too Ed, however it was fascinating-all the stuff on Quidditch and charms and wards and whomping willows….and a Tri-Wizard Tournament.

Judging from the reactions of the tables, the tournament was a big deal. After what Dumbledore said about it, it was even clearer why it was so important. Were wizards really that barbaric to send their kids in to slay dragons? Exciting! It was just his luck that he got to watch this! As Dumbledore finished, the tables resumed their squabbling. Malfoy was regaling the table with tales of how his father had foreseen something like this all along. As Ed stood, he felt his feet getting sore and looking up; he noticed that several people from the other tables were staring at him.

Well, certainly he did stand out, a boy a bit older than them, standing while everyone was sitting. As Ed's eyes travelled towards the staff table, he noticed the teachers whispering amongst themselves as they glanced discreetly his way….all except Dumbledore. The old man met his eyes again, and together, they held the gaze for what seemed like an eternity, a silent challenge, until the doors banged open with a boom.

The dripping bowels of the sky were all they could see for a moment, before lightning illuminated the figure. It was a stumpy, gnarled man, a veteran of some sort, probably, and all of Hogwarts stared as he limped down the aisle. Dumbledore introduced him as Moody, the new defence against the dark arts teacher, before Moody took his place. Ed groaned. Another newcomer to figure out.

As the hours ticked by, the feast finally ended, and the students were led out of the hall. Ed followed stubbornly behind Malfoy as they passed the whispers of the students. His feet were by then, completely and utterly sore, and he was longing for food. When they finally reached the common rooms though, the unfortunate blonde discovered that the students planned on chatting after their feast, curling up in the cozy rugs. With a groan, Ed situated himself in a corner, and watched while Malfoy held court.

He had to admit, the boy was good, tactful with his questions and answers….only so confident. He wondered how Al was, and Winry, and even his infuriating superior officer-that Mustang, and knew that he didn't belong here. He would finish this mission, and then be wrenched away from this world, never to be seen again. But then why did he feel so comforted? He knew he was jumping into another war, only this time, without his loyal brother.

As the students finally filed into bed, Ed collapsed on a cot set aside for him, and waited for sleep to take him. It was going to be an exhausting few months.

**End of Part Two**

**Meh….hope it was okay….Better? By the way, I'm sure it was blatantly obvious that I read the Goblet of Fire three years ago and don't remember a single thing. Thanks to you all for putting up with this! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter series or the Fullmetal alchemist series. They belong to their respective authors. I make no money off this fanfiction….**

**A/N: Thanks for all of your support! I' really glad you guys took the time to reply-it helped along this chapter. I feel like my writing style has changed, and I can't pin down one voice... any input on that? I'm lengthening the storyline, and I think this is the most complex of all my stories. Hopefully this chapter will satify your questions!**

**In reply to...**

**RowanQuill: I'm glad you think so! As for Ed's new attitude, I'm guessing it spawned from learning about responsibility and finally getting Al back, but I may expand on that fact if it fits into the story.**

**Redstarling: Ed's automail's still there, as always!**

**99DemonChick99: Lol, yep, lately I've been reading all of the FMA crossovers for everything, so many interesting situations...**

**YellowWomanontheBrink: Thanks for all your input! As for Ed's posh accent, I'm hoping to expand on that and why he's got amazing manners all of a sudden. Yep, Ed will be doing a lot of investigating soon! When it comes to problem with the gate, I also hope to explain that in further chapters. (Oh, dear, so much to plot out...) Thanks for the advice!**

"Have you ever noticed," Ron said through his mouthful of toast, "that out of all the teachers, only Snape is always freshly shaven, no matter how early it is?"

It was the second week of school, and the school was eating breakfast under the watchful eyes (or eye in Moody's case) of the Hogwarts staff. Harry looked up and inspected the Staff table. He had noticed such a thing, yes, but assumed it was because the man was either incredibly bored in all his spare time, or unable to grow facial hair at all.

"I heard he stays up all night, ya know." Thomas had heard what Ron said, and decided to join in. At the Griffindor table, the topic of Snape was often a highly popular one. "Brewing potions, and research and all that."

Ron shrugged.

"I wish that was so mate, but then why does he always have the energy to torment us? I think he's invented a potion that removes facial hair!"

At this point, his older brothers leaned forward, and looked down at them.

"Now, that, lickle Ronnykins," started Fred,

"Is a wonderful idea!" Finished his twin.

"Imagine- we could have the whole country asking for those."

"Maybe even introduce it to the muggle market!"

"Didn't dad say something about the dangers of razors?"

Ron shook his head at them, and opened his mouth to say something else, just as Hermione bustled in to sit beside them, dropping her thick pile of books on the oak table. Harry reached out and rescued his plate of bacon just in time, as the books landed with a thick thud. Beside him, Neville eyed the pile nervously, before hurriedly returning to his food.

"Mione..." Ron began, "what are those for?"

"I've been doing a bit of research."

"A surprise, that." Harry joined in.

"Heh." His friend replied, "But this time, you'll be interested to know, it's on the Triwizard Tournament."

"What more do you need to know on it?" Ron asked. "Its a competition between the schools, someone always dies, but most importantly, we're not allowed to take part in it."

"Yes, but don't you think it's a bit of a coincedence?" Hermione asked them, "First, there's Malfoy's butler. Then the DADA teacher, and all in the exact year that the Tournament is resurfacing?"

Harry thought considered the implications. All of the events that had happened where a surprise, but in a way, they made sense. Malfoy was a member of a posh pure blooded family; Remus, the old DADA teacher had to be replaced; and after a year of relative peace at Hogwarts, it was the perfect time for the tournament.

"It's a bit strange," he said, finally, "but all three of these are related? That's a bit far fetched, isn't it?"

Ron nodded.

"I agree that there's something wrong with Malfoy dragging his putler over here, but how does it have anything to do with the Tournament? And I'm pretty sure Mum's mentioned Moody-the DADA teacher, before. Says he's fought alongside Dumbledore before. He's also not that bad of a teacher... compared to the others we've had."

Harry nodded. "I also heard he's giving a demonstration today. Which other teacher has done what he's done, besides Remus?"

Hermione bit her lip and finally took a bite of the sandwhich in front of her.

"That's a good point. But you can't help but think that there's something else about that butler." She paused, and Ron patted her shoulder awkwardly. "I think I'm just overreacting-after all, hasn't every year been filled with something crazy?"

Harry grinned at the two of them.

"Maybe this year's finally going to be free of-"

Suddenly, the door to the great hall banged open, just like it had last night, when Moody had made his dramatic appearance.

Malfoy stormed in, the front of his robes covered in mud, and walked a few steps into the hall, water dripped from his boots. Behind him, the now familiar figure of Edward stalked in, mud caking his golden hair and smeared over his beloved trench goat. His gloves and damp grass stains on it and and his usually serene face was red with suppressed fury. Barely keeping behind Malfoy, he strode of to the Slytherin table, and wrenched the bench back along with the twenty other students seated at it. Stepping back, he nodded his head to Draco, and said something through gritted teeth. Draco glared back and plopped himself down. The other houses stared. Up on the staff table, Dumbledore gazed serenly down at the scene.

"So," Ron spoke as the trio watched mesmerized as the Slytherins tried to shift the bench back to the table. "when do we start investigating?"

It was one evening on the second week of school that Draco, the little brat, decided to unfortunately, remember about his promised lessons.

"I expect you to be up a bit earlier tomorrow," he drawled, "for my lessons." As if I wasn't up early enough these days.

"And what lessons would those be, sir?" I had my hands tied wandering the halls at night, trying to put together a decent map of the castle (a thankless job) for those back at Central, and I needed all the sleep I could get. I pretended not to understand.

He rolled his eyes. I reminded myself not to do the same.

"You are already teaching me numbers and chemistry and art, but there was one more subject we promised on, remember?"

I groaned inwardly, while outwardly retaining my calm, if a little confused appearance. This was the reason I never got to play myself whenever they did those war reanactments back in Central City. Everybody had come to watch, and while this lanky staff seargent was the "Fullmetal Alchemist," I was stuck with the role "Civilian Victim."

"Sir, you can't mean the combat lessons?"

"Yes, Edward!" He sucked in a breath, as if he the one who's exasperated. "That's exactly what I mean! Tomorrow morning, we'll go into the the fields beside the lake and get started." He saw through my false calm and squared up to me.

"Otherwise I might have something to say to father..."

I winced. Which would lead to my being "sacked" and then pulled out of the mission, back to Amestris, where the Gate would no doubt pull me back through again.

I couldn't have that. So I pulled my smile a bit wider, and nodded. He hesitated, and then turned, strolling leisuirly through to the dorm rooms.

I waited a few minutes, and then slid out of the dungeons, making sure I had a dark cloak fastened around me. The past few weeks, I had been wandering around the school, making sure I knew the layout of the place, and memorizing the secret passage ways and numerous corridors. Now, I was ready to begin my investigation of the witches and wizards that roamed here.

The students had been easy to figure out. All of Slytherin house were allied to the dark, or neutral. They certainly couldn't be depended upon to help when the war began. I remembered Mustang's words to me.

"Find their offensive line...those who will fight against this Voldemort, and join then. You have to make sure they trust you."

_"Why can't you send a bigger military force over, so we don't have to do this sneaking around?"_

"I'm not going to be doing any sneaking, Fullmetal, that will be completely up to you." Smirk. 

The students from Ravenclaw where mostly neutral, and would be for as long as they could. When came time to choose sides, however, I would have to make sure that they would at least stay out of the way and not interfere. Hufflepuff would stick with Dumbledore until the end, I was sure and Griffindor would follow Harry.

Yet even though these kids knew what they stood for, I worried that they wouldn't be any help in this war. They were just students after all, and after being exposed to something like this, how would they turn out? I knew I would do everything I could to end this early on. But before I could do anything, I was forced to gather as much information as I could on the Hogwarts Staff.

Ducking through a narrow passage way, I clapped my hands and placed a hand on the slimey wall. The stone seemed to bubble, and a tiny impression of an armored head rose up, marking the way in case I got lost. This was part of a series of corridors behind the kitchens, I knew, and I would start my search by investigating Professor Sprout, the head of Hufflepuff. She seemed innocent enough, and I would work my way through Ravenclaw, then Griffindor, and finally Slytherin, as I knew Snape would be a hard nut to crack.

It had occured to me to just let Dumbledore know about my search and make it a lot easier, but I decided to use that as a lastt resort. True, I would be at risk of being exposed to Voldemort, but I really wanted to avoid Dumbledore's questions. Ametris had the advantage now, with access to the Gate that I am certain Mustang will continue to exploit, but we would never know when Truth decide to make things interesting with its way of stirring up trouble.

I had thought about that quite a lot actually, with Al. Truth was one bored being, and liked to watch us humans dance. As far as we could tell, it had only interfered when Alchemists broke the sacred laws by taking something away from them, i.e their sight, or a limb. Alchemists breaking the laws also resulted in Humunculi and war, which Truth also loved. But if Alchemists never ever broke the laws of Alchemy ever again, then would Truth take a more active hand in stirring up chaos?

Al had sighed, and said,

"But Alchemists are arrogant people brother, aren't we the first to know that? We'll never stop trying to play god, and everyone else will suffer for it."

It was a depressing thought, so we didn't pursue it further.

I finally reached the entrance to Sprout's chambers via the musty tunnel I had crawled through. It was marked with a portrait of a sleeping dog, lying on a soft red velvet cushion. Slowly, I stepped towards the dog and clapped my hands. I placed them on the portrait, and it swung open, revealing a circular entrance that was lit with the dim glow of candlelight. Softly, I clapped my hands again and placed them on myself, causing the air around me to grow denser and heavier. Sprout may lead the trusting, fun loving Hufflepuffs, but she had seen her fair share of battle. No doubt her chamber was armed with plenty of traps and alarms, of the vicious, man eating plant type. I wasn't a fool, I had seen the Womping Willow after all.

Stepping through the door triggered several beams of red light to shoot towards me from various places around the room. I dropped into a crouch, avoiding most of the spells, while the rest hit the layer of tightly paced air around my body and sizzled away. Immediatly, the all of the lights in the room came on, illuminating the chamber in a warm aura that was created by the firelight.

I seemed to be in what served as Sprout's living room, thankfully, as I could see a circular staircase that no doubt led to her bedroom. Hopefully, she hadn't heard a thing, and was still sleeping undisturbed. I stepped forward cautiously. On my right, I could see a polished mahogany table with a few glass paperweights and feathered quills. There were a few pieces of roll up parchment, and a bottle of purple ink. To my left, there was a large fireplace, which seemed to serve as the wizards' transportation. There was a large bookshelf as well, with books on Herbology and Runes. They were well worn and not a single speck of dust was to be seen. On the walls, paintings of various plants and animals hung, though they seemed to be unmoving.

Overall, Sprout had a very Spartan existence, and if you didn't look closely, you could never tell that the occupant of the room was a witch. I strolled quickly over to the desk and rifled through it, glancing briefly at the words scratched on the pages. I groaned, there was nothing of signifigance, mostly items on schoolwork and Herbology.

Sprout had meticulously detailed the plants in her greenhouse as well and recorded their various stages of life. Just as I was about to give up, I found a few scrapes of parchment near the bottom of the drawer. Quickly, I pulled them out and examined them, finding them to be a letter of some sort, something important enough that this witch would destroy.

I layed the pieces on the ground beneath the desk and clapped my hands, before gently touching the parchment. The grains of papyrus flowed together and I snatched up the page and stuffed it in my jacket. After another cursury glance around the room, I hurried out of the chamber, swung the portrait closed, and headed up to Slytherin to get a few minutes of sleep.

The grim faced staff of Hogwarts gathered around the headmaster's desk, all eyes intent on a small mirror that seemed to be traansparent. Dumbledore sat at his chair, and patiently examined the Runes lacing the bottom of the mirror.

"Professor Snape has noticed certain... irregularities surrounding the person of Mr. Malfoy's butler, whom I'm sure you've all had questions about," The wizard explained.

"You mean the half were-wolf?" Said McGonagall. Dumbledore nodded. "Well, it's true that we have never allowed a student to bring a domestic servant to attend school in well over three hundred years, but this is the Malfoys we're talking about. I am unacustomed to it, but I don't see how there's a problem."

Moody growled,

"He's half were-wolf, Minerva, doesn't that raise a few alarms?"

"Professor Snape has told me that he heard from Edward himself that the boy doesn't transform at the full moon. Apparently the only generic traits he recieved were the golden eyes."

"Maybe he's an unregistered Animagus? He's saying he's got were-wolf blood to avoid the ministry?" Sprout asked.

McGonagall shook her head. "It's very unlikely for Animagi to keep traits from their animal form in their human form. And it's always something small, like a sharp incisor or a personality glitch. Also, were-wolfs are shunned in our society, why would he want to live a life like that?"

Snape smirked at his colleague.

"Are you sure you don't have a bit of kitty in you then?" The transfiguration teacher ignored him.

"In addition to this information, Professor Snape has also seen Edward leaving the Slytherin dorms at night, staying away for the whole evening, before returning early in the morning."

"So you think he could be some type of informer?" Flitwick mused. "He is with the Malfoys, but don't you think that if You-Know-Who was going to send someone to sneak about, it would be Draco? That would be less suspicious."

"Or me," Said Snape.

Dumbledore continued.

"There is a possibility that he is a were-wolf, and that he's working for his pack."

"Bah!" Said Moody, pounding a fist on the table, causing on of Dumbledore's figurines to rattle dangerously. "There is no such thing as a half were-wolf. Were-folk bite each other, the traits aren't passed genetically!"

"Imagine how bitter he would be though, if he was, though. He would be an outcast, shunned by muggles, and then, when arriving in this world, shunned by wizards." Sprout said replied sadly.

"That's all the more reason for him to join Voldemort," Snape declared. "It certain there's something up with Edward, but we need proof before we can act."

"Exactly!" Dumbledore agreed. "I have, with the advice of Professor Snape, set up several magical spy-cams which will allow us to track Edward's movements."

Flitwick looked intrigued.

"How have you done something like that, Headmaster?"

"I have placed a certain type of ward over the school that is specially designed to recognize Edward's appearance. It will allow us to see where he is by turning on whenever he has passed by."

"Fascinating!" The tiny charms professor declared.

Dumbledore gestured at the mirror.

"I believe that the wards have just come into effect."

The group all stared at the pale surface of the object which suddenly began to ripple as if liquid. The ripples cleared, and gave way to a neat picture of what the teachers recognized as the halls behind Hogwart's kitchen, and then a figure in a blue cloak.

"Is that Edward?" McGonagall asked.

The teachers waited with baited breath as the picture dissapeared, and suddenly, they were seeing the figure from a different angle. They could see the face under the hood of the cloak, and see the distinct golden hair and irisis that belonged to Edward.

The boy looked calm as he stretched out a hand, and the ward zoomed out so that the teachers could see all of what Edward was doing.

"That's the entrance to my chambers!" Sprout exclaimed.

"It is indeed," Dumbledore agreed. "However, prior to this, I have placed a spell that exchanged our real rooms with false room that contains nothing of import. That is what Edward will see, and we will be able to see if his actions are for ill or not."

The group watched as the seven jets of red light shot out of the doorway to "Sprout's" chamber. The figure dogded the spells easily, and carefully make his way to the false drawer.

"I have also planted a misleading piece of evidence in order to determine Edward's allegiance." The headmaster said as the mirror showed Edward searching in through each of the drawers and finally take out several pieces of parchment with a triumphant shout.

"What is it?" Sprout asked, anxious about exactly what he had placed in "her" rooms.

"A letter, alledgedly, with hints on your involvement with the Order of the Pheonix."

Snape sucked in a breath.

"Is it safe? How could you do something like this when we don't even know who Edward is? What he has at his disposal?"

"The parchment is laced with spells that will cause it to appear as blank paper to all but Edward. Also, all the information on it is faulty. It may mention the Order, but if its Voldemort he's working for, then he already knows. Watch- I believe that Edward has figured out the clue."

In the mirror, Edward had placed the pieces of parchment on the ground, inspecting it.

"Hah, the poor boy will have to collect all of those pieces-" Flitwick started, and stopping as Edward clapped, and placed his gloved hands on the fragments. Suddenly, a flash of blue light filled the mirror, before fading away to reveal Edward holding up a full roll of parchement, which he tucked into his jacket pocket.

"Is that the false note?" Moody growled.

"I have no doubt it is." Dumbledore stated.

"But how could he have done such a thing?" McGonagall asked. "I didn't see a wand, in fact, never have I seen Edward carry a wand."

"I don't believe Edward even has magic. When Mr. Malfoy goes to class, he merely stays in the corner, clear of all the spells." Sprout added.

They all looked at Dumbledore. The headmaster stroked his beard and sighed, contemplating the mirror. Edward was now shown heading down the stairs that led to the dungeons, glancing at a pocketwatch he had taken out of his pocket.

Moody leaned forward.

"That pocketwatch, I know it."

Snape looked surprised.

"How?"

"Because Voldemort has the exact same."

I headed down the stairs leading to the Slytherin common rooms, glancing at my State Alchemist watch, which told me the time at around 5 in the morning. Cursing, I decided to forgo writing my daily report and head directly to bed in preparation for the next day. Since I was not officially a member of the Slytherin House, Snape had shown me a door that led off from the common room and into a small circular chamber with a bed and a small nightstand.

The decor was mostly black, with a few green curtains that hung over bare walls. It was all I could do not to transmute some colour into the place. With a sigh, I collapsed into my tiny bed, and pulled the covers over me. I had no trouble falling asleep.

I woke to the walls of my room shaking around me. With a jolt, I stumbled out of bed and made my way over the the clock. With a tap, the room immediately ceased moving, and I fell hard onto my back. Groaning, I examined the clock more closely. It read exactly 7 o' had I set the time so early? Then I remembered the previous night's events, and the promised lessons this morning.

With a hardened heart, I slid on my clothes and jackets, before trudging out of my room and into the Slytherin Common Room. Malfoy wasn't up yet, but some of their older peers were, fifth years studying for their exams. Their haggered faces didn't look much better than how I felt. A few of the girls leered at me, and I stepped uncomfortably back into the shadows beside the fireplace.

"Hello there," A voice said beside my ear. I turned, and saw standing beside me, the boy Zabini, from Malfoy's year. Iinclined my head.

"Good morning, sir." He was dressed in his school robes, with his hair rumpled.

"Tell me, are you always up so early?" He inquired. I nodded, wondering if it was necessary to say anything. The students usually left me alone, at classes and in the common room. What was Zabini on to.

"I see." He paused for a moment, and straightened his robes. "Well, I couldn't help but notice that you don't see very eager to assist Draco in his lessons this morning,"

_Of course not!_ But I shook my head.

"I am happy to help Mister Malfoy in anything he needs."

"I can't help but feel you are obligated to say that." He drawled. "Also, I find it strange that as a butler, you never use magic."

I froze. If he had noticed anything, anything out of the ordinary about Edward, butler extroardinare, then I was doomed. I knew that Zabini himself came from a neutral family, with a single mother who couldn't care less what happened to the Wizarding World, but perhapes Blaise himself was more ambitious?

"Ah, I thought so. The ministry never authorized for you to recieve a wand did they? Were-folk are always looked down upon."

What was this now?

"Even when you get a job, even when you are admitted to this society, they still treat you as second class!" Zabini was sounding even more furious now.

"There's nothing I can do about it."

My words came out more bitter than I had expected. Zabini immediately looked sad.

"I am sorry," He replied. "But I have a solution."

I frowned.

"I can get you a wand, and teach you basic spellcraft, if you want to learn from me."

_What a turn of events this has been_, I thought. But why would Zabini care about a "were-wolf", when the rest of the wizards hated them? Zabini seemed taken aback by his own forwardness.

"I-I well, in exchange I would ask you to give me a few... pointers on what Draco has been doing with you."

"What do you mean by that, sir?"

"I mean the things he's learning. Is it dark? And these combat lessons, why he need them, and what he needs them for."

Could it be that Zabini was working for Dumbledore? Or did he just wish to harm Malfoy personally to take his place as the Slytherin prince?

"Sir, I-"

"What do you think of You-Know-Who?"

You-Know-Who? No, I don't know who? I flailed inwardly. I had to reply before Zabini got suspicious.

"I belive that what he is doing is right," I said carefully, basing my positive reply of this figure on the way Zabini had spoken his name almost reverntly. Could You-Know-Who be Dumbledore, or some other figure opposing Voldemort. Or a different side completely? I still had to read Central's report, but so far I had been managing fine. "However," I continued, "I agree to your proposition."

Zabini's face flashed between anger and then confusion.

"So you'll report on Malfoy?" He asked.

"Of course, provided you get me the wand." I smiled, hoping it would encourage Blaise. If he was on the light side, then that would be my ticket in. If he was merely takng down Malfoy for his own purposes, I would get to find more information on the what exactly the complicated loyalties of each house were.

Zabini looked even more uncertain though.

"Alright," He stuttered, and left, rushing quickly out of the common room.

Curious.

"What did Blaise want with you?" Malfoy's voice floated across the room.

"Good morning, sir, Mister Zabini was merely inquiring where he could find you this morning."

"What did you tell him?"

"I replied that we would be by the fields of the Hogwart's lake."

Malfoy smiled smugly. He was dressed in his school robes as well, not anticipating the fact that combat lessons would involve lots of sliding around on the ground.

I snickered inwardly.

"Good," Malfoy said. "Then they can all see why I get lessons while they don't."

I rolled my eyes as the boy brushed past me, and follow him out onto the fields.

It was a damp, clear morning, and the sun shone bright, even as the bitter September winds cut across our skin.

"So," Malfoy said. "What will you teach me first?"

I hesitated, and then spoke.

"Before we begin, has Mister Malfoy learned all the basic techniques and stances required in hand-to-hand?"

Malfoy nodded impatiently.

"I've got that when I was seven."

_Let's see how much of that you remember now._

"Then prepare to defend yourself."

I ran at him, heart swelling at the look of shock on his face, just as I reached him, swinging my left hand at his face.

He dodged, and shouted, outraged.

"What's this, you never said anything-"

I aimed my left hand at his kidney, stirking the soft flesh beneath his robes. Malfoy doubled over, gasping. I waited patiently. When he finally recovered, he pointed an accusing finger at me.

"I said teach me, not attack me!"

I was already circling around him, never taken my eyes off his figure. His stance was clumsy, and I could spot many open spaces an opponent might slip into.

"You left arm. Raise it above your head. More balance on your right foot, I could topple you over."

Malfoy looked outraged, before holding his arm up higher.

"Much better," I nodded, and sprang forward again. This time, he was ready, and dodged to the right, but as I slid past him, my right foot shot out and kicked him in the chest. He stumbled back a bit, fazed. For a moment I worried that I might have gone too far, before glaring and running forward, blindly swinging his arm at my face. I dodged, and reciprocated, reaching up to grab both his arms and flipping myself over him, so that I landed behind him.

The Slytherin whirled around, hastily trying to kick the back of my shins. I jumped out of the way and waited. Malfoy was panting by now, his face beet red. I was a hilarious sight, but I held back my laughter. I wondered why teacher never laughed at Al and I if we too, were once this clumsy.

"I'll get you for this!" He growled, and rushed forward, elbowing my in the gut. I twisted to the left, taking the blow with less impact, and calmy clamped a hand around his fist. My other hand reached up and punched him in the face. Blood slid out of his nose, as he fell on his back, mud soaking through his clothes.

"That's it!" He gasped, and pulled out his wand.

"_Engorgio_!" He cried, pointing it at my feet. Immediately, the ground rose up swelled beneath me, and I tumbled forward, trying to keep my balance. It didn't work, and I fell face first onto the muddy ground.

"Hah!" I heard Draco shout, before he lifted his wand again. "_Repulsio!" _The mud flew up into my face, splattering my hair.

Leaping up, I dodged Malfoy's wand and grabbed the back of his robes, using my forward momentum to push him onto his back again. The wand shot several purple sparks upwards at the sky.

I was about to punch him again when I felt a length of rope wrap around my middle, before pulling me back off Malfoy several feet. I landed with a thump.

"What are you two doing?" Demanded a familiar voice. It was Snape, looking stern, dark robes flapping about him.

I hesitated. Would this be when my plan failed?

"Professor..." His student started. "Edward was teaching me some combat lessons, as my father order."

"And how did you end up on the ground?"

"We slipped."

Snape hurumphed, and turning, stared down his long nose at me.

"Is this true?"

I nodded slowly. So Malfoy didn't want to embarass himself in front of this man...

"Well, Mr. Malfoy, I suppose you should be heading off to class. And Edward, if you don't mind the trophy case needs polishing tonight. Make sure you get to it."

I nodded again and stood up. Reaching over, I pulled Malfoy up, and together we trudged towards the school. What a brilliant start this day had been.

**End**

**Please review! You guys are amazing!**


End file.
